


Under the stars

by MaryEve



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryEve/pseuds/MaryEve
Summary: France and Spain enjoy an evening together under the stars.
Relationships: France/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr ate my latest saved so I originally wrote a few more paragraphs but it's gone. 
> 
> I was inspired by aph-rarepairweek2020 on tumblr. I think june 15th's theme prompt was stars but I posted it 2 days later.

All the other nations doubted if France and Spain's friendship was just more than just casual hangs out. They were always seen close to each others, touching the other's arms or face. But when the other nations asked either of them if there was anything between them, both brushed it off saying the other was just a close friend.

True, Francis thought his spanish friend looked attractive, especially when he thought about him whenever Antonio was working outside, shirtless and sweat running down his chest and forehead. 

Or it was also true that Antonio simply adored staring into the depth of those cyan eyes or watching the french golden locks float in the summer wind. At times, Antonio still found him quite mysterious despite the fact he had known him for centuries. 

But it didn't mean either of them had feelings for each others that way. They both enjoy each other's presence whenever they could. 

Sometimes, Francis invited the Spaniard over for dinner and a couple of drinks while they talked and laughed about anything. 

One night, after both had eaten until their heart's content and they went through a bottle of wine, Francis sighed as he admired the sun setting over the horizon. 

"What?" Antonio asked, his chin leaning against the back of his chair and enjoying the view as well. "Something's wrong?" 

"Non." Francis sighed again. Antonio straightened up his back to meet the french nation's eyes with a grin. "I'm just savoring the moment." Francis smiled back. 

It was the first time this summer they spent time together. Francis drank the last sip of his wine and placed the glass on the table behind them. With no second thoughts about it, France gently laid his head on Spain's shoulder. 

They both enjoyed relaxing and taking the time to live. Francis rarely gave himself the right to slow down his pace nowadays. Everything went so fast that the Frenchman forgot what was like to sit down and breath. Antonio simply liked unwinding after his work, but being joined by his best friend was just better. 

Antonio wrapped an arm around the blond man and massaged the back of his head, casually running his fingers between the blond hair. Francis closed his eyes, focusing on the physical sensation the hand of his tanned friend was giving him. He let out a soft moan as he melt into the touch. Spain couldn't help but smile. 

"Have you thought about doing this for money? You're so good." France asked in a low voice as Spain kept massaging his neck. 

"Nah. But thank you. I just want to see you smile." Antonio replied, successfully making his friend smile. 

"You're the best." Francis gave him a kiss on his cheek as a thank you. As their head moved back, their eyes met, like a forest on a cliff by the coastline, so close but never touching the waves. Antonio eyed those porcelain lips. Those delicate, soft, luscious lips. He could kiss them. He knew nothing could stop him from kissing them, especially not Francis. 

Francis could practically taste the sweet touch of his neighbour's lips as he closed his eyes to- Francis almost lost his balance when Antonio abruptly stood up. 

"Francis" Spain called in a hurry as he held on to Francis' hand to help him find his balance. "Come with me." 

"Where?" France barely had time to think that the Spaniard's hand tugged him up and out of the balcony. Althought Francis didn't know where they were going, he let him lead the way as he was curious about. Antonio grabbed a blanket from his pantry and a few pillows. He gave the blanket to his french friend and lead him outside. 

"Where are we going, Antonio?" 

"You'll see." 

After twenty minutes of hiking, the romantic nations found themselves on the other side of the mountain, a shining lake down below. Poor Francis felt exhausted by the walk and regretted his decision of trusting Spain. He had been complaining the whole time about how long it was taking or how his feet hurt or how he wasn't dressed for hiking. Although Antonio heard him complain, he didn't say anything back but "it's going to be worth it" and kept climbing. 

At the top of the mountain, the Spaniard laid the blanket over the grass and placed a few pillows for spoiled princess over there. Soon enough, Francis figured it all out and laid next to Antonio.


End file.
